


Cat and Mouse

by frameofreality



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mild Gore, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Predator/Prey, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frameofreality/pseuds/frameofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crash sounded above and a woman fell from a second story window to the concrete below, landing on the scattered broken glass with a grimace. Shaking off the pain, she looked back up at the building, wide blue eyes searching… </p><p>RE3 drabble between Jill and Nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

Plaintive mewling echoed throughout the trashed alley, fires flickering unattended and casting grim shadows on shambling corpses. A crash sounded above and a woman fell from a second story window to the concrete below, landing on the scattered broken glass with a grimace. Shaking off the pain, she looked back up at the building, wide blue eyes searching…

"S.T.A.R.S…" A tall figure stood, form highlighted menacingly from the flames behind him. As it spotted her crouched form below, the tyrant wasted no time in jumping down, watching the woman as she scrambled to get up, blood running in small rivulets down her exposed legs.

Jill bit back a hiss of pain, pointing her handgun at the monstrous beast before her, taking a few steps back while Nemesis followed her movements, shrugging its shoulders and rushing forward. Jill dove out of the way, peppering Nemesis' side with bullets which had little to no effect, as by the time she was up again he – or at least she identified it as such – was facing her again with his malignant toothy mock of a smile.

"Bastard!" She snarled, even as she turned on her heel to flee. She wasn't stupid or suicidal; there was no way in hell she could take that thing on in a fight, at least not without some sort of advantage. All she could do was try to slow him down and run, repeatedly glancing over her shoulder in nervous expectation. He never disappointed either, always appearing to hound her into various corners.

Jill collided with a door, which sent it flying open and she rushed through into the next alley, breath coming in small pants, her grip on her gun sweaty even as she brought it up to blast a hole in a zombie's skull. Skirting the oozing mess, she turned a corner, stopping herself just in time to avoid running right into the brick wall of a dead end.

"Damn!" she spun around, hoping he wasn't there so she could backtrack a bit, but that hope was quickly dashed, familiar form barring her only exit. Gritting her teeth, she took aim and let loose a spray of bullets, which only seemed to excite the monster. It rushed her, and in the close confines of the alley, her dodge failed and he had her in a chokehold against the hard wall in an instant.

Spluttering, she used both hands to dig her nails into his thick wrist, kicking out at him with her boot. He snarled, grabbing her leg with his free hand, and Jill closed her eyes…they snapped open when she felt warm, rancid breath on her cheek. Nemesis had leaned in closer, as if studying her with great interest. But what interest could he possibly have? He was a monster, a weapon made with the only purpose to eradicate all former S.T.A.R.S. members. But yet the killing blow still didn't come.

"W-What are you…waiting for?" Jill choked out, baring her teeth, and Nemesis pondered the question for a single moment, searching…though he was built to kill, he was still able to think, to some degree at least. And part of him was actually enjoying this game they were playing. The other targets had been so easy, and fell quickly under his might. But this female… His sinister grin seemed to grow wider before he spoke. "Run, Jill…" It was a simple command, just about all he could construct, but fear grew in Jill's eyes. Nemesis didn't waste another second, tossing her to the side like a rag doll, watching as she struggled to get up. She gave him a confused look and shook her head, taking off. He waited long enough for her to gain some ground, then he set off in pursuit once more. Next time she wouldn't be spared.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, if you're into the Jill/Nemesis pairing I guess it's there if you squint? If not, don't worry about it.


End file.
